<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Mirror: Side stories by Morningtea_39</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762014">Twin Mirror: Side stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtea_39/pseuds/Morningtea_39'>Morningtea_39</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtea_39/pseuds/Morningtea_39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to Mahoyaku's Side stories (Affection Stories, Event stories, Location spots, etc) , but will be edited later. I just want the first date posted to be my bd this year..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liliana Elizabeth/Figaro Garcia, Lily/Figaro</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Mirror: Side stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Related to Mahoyaku's Side stories (Affection Stories, Event stories, Location spots, etc) , but will be edited later. I just want the first date posted to be my bd this year..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>